An All Quileute Nightmare
by RandomDancingHamsters
Summary: Gabriel is forced to move to La Push with his parents and sisters, during that everything seems to be taking a steep dive into hell. Just when nothing else could go wrong, he's imprinted upon by her. The shrewd, the lovely, his soul mate, Leah Clearwater.
1. La Push

**Heyy!**

**Yes, I know, right now is probably not the time to be updating a new story-since I have four other stories I REALLY should be updating, homework to do, snow to shovel-but I thought this was a really good idea and I think this could become a really good story if I give it enough attention. But, anywhoo, new story. Um, I think this is my fifth. Wow, that's a lot of stories if you really think about it. o.o**

**But, anyways, I LOVE Leah Clearwater (as mean and shrewd as she kinda is), and I came up with a really cool idea for an imprint story with her and an OC, so I guess, here it is!**

**Um, yaaa. That's about it.**

**Oh, wait, five-ish more things!**

**First, Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my OC's.**

**Second, WARNING: This story has too many swears and uncomfortable subjects, so, unlike my other stories, this story is going to be rated M.**

**Third, I AM NOT MALE, so writing in the male point of view, and having a male personality, is something COMPLETELY new for me, so I'd really love it if you guys didn't review saying that he sounds like a girl. I'll try my best, but I'm not the greatest at trying to be a guy. Actually tried it once. I failed miserably. But, still, hope you guys enjoy the story even though my male point of view won't be very good.**

**Number four, reviews make me EXTREMELY HAPPY and make me write faster. So, if you guys could, I'd love it if you would review!**

**And lastly, sorta, I have four other stories that'd I'd love for you guys to check out when you are done reading this first chapter! It would really make me happy, and I will love you forever if you do.**

**Onward now since I'm done rambling and you are all probably wanting to just read the chapter!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**All American Nightmare - Hinder  
Who Let The Dogs Out? - Bahamen  
Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie**

* * *

The air was cold, frigid, and my arms prickled with goose bumps as another gale of wind blew into the car, blowing against my face. It was unseaonably cold for this time of year, but I guess I should have rolled the window up. I rested my chin on the frame of the window, looking up into the obsidian black sky, stars dotting like white pinpricks of light, and the full moon shimmered like a clean, ivory dinner plate, reflecting light off of the navy-gray waves that rolled into the shore we were driving along, the gravel crunching under the tires of my father's deep, green Jeep. The trees swayed, looking like enchanted shadows playing around the water, acting like some sort of brim for the crescent-shaped, rocky and sandy beach.

I slowly looked to my right, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see my youngest sister, at the age of eight, Anna, sleeping serenely, her head against the glass of her window, her inky black hair falling into her face, obscuring her face from view. Beside me, leaning on me slightly, was my younger sister Elizabeth, shuddering delicately from her nightmare. Though her face was contorted into something straight out of her ten year old dream, she seemed tough . . . and very lithe, even though she wasn't chasing after me with a frying pan. I had to stifle my laughter. I looked at her once more, shook my head, and went back to staring out the window, my eyes locked on the moon above.

It was strange to be sitting beside a ten year old and an eight year old, when I, in fact, was eighteen. I felt like I was . . . out of place to be there at that second. That I should be somewhere else, say, back in the Yukon, were I belonged, in my own home, with my own belongings in my own fast car. But, sadly, I wasn't able to do that because I didn't have enough money, and that my mother refused to let go of her only "baby boy."

"Gabriel?" my mother, Sonya, asked, peeking around the corner of her seat, smiling at me. "Oh, you're awake."

"Sure am." My reply was short before I yawned.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Sleep," she said. "We won't be moving into La Push tonight."

I sighed, but nodded. La Push. Why me? Why not some other guy with two sisters? Why not that random hobo we had past through in Tacoma? Why not him? Why _me_?

La Push had been my home back when I was really young, maybe about two, back before Liz and Anna were born. Of course I was Quileute, but when we had moved, I had lost my connection with my heritage, and personally, I had really forgotten about La Push and Quileutes and the legends I used to be so fansinated with . . . until after Anna's eighth birthday. My father had been moved to a different branch of his shitty office and was now going to be working in Seattle, and since La Push wasn't that far away from Seattle to him . . . we were back.

And of course, we had barely any warning that we were going to be moving to La Push. We only got about a month's warning, enough warning to get all of our crap packed and send it to La Push. It was already all inside the house; mom and dad had done that well I watched my sisters for a weekend. So, all that was left to do was unpack, and I would have much rather died unpacking my sisters pink shit then have to unpack all of my own shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, that's all I had packed. I had been forced to leave my good stuff behind, like my remodeled dirt bike, and my beautiful newly enquired car.

I hated it. I didn't hate the people or the culture or where it was. It was just . . . small. I was more of the "run around the world" kind of guy, not the "stay in your home town for the rest of your life" type. And besides, half of these people I would never remember, and if I did, they sure as hell wouldn't remember me.

The strange thing was Anna and Liz were both extremely excited. They had both started to freak out and the first thing Liz requested to do was cliff dive. Of course, that was just completely Liz. All Anna wanted to do was go to the school and tackle all of the teachers for text books. It was beyond me to how Liz and Anna and I were realted; Liz was completely care free and had a temper the size of Canada. Anna, however, was peite and shy and didn't say much and would rather have her head in a book then go for a walk. I was pretty rebelious, completely care free, and many a times I'd be sparing my friends from stupid things, and they'd be bailing me out of trouble.

Man, I was going to miss the Yukon. My old house, my old crazy friends, and certainly my girlfriend, Gillian.

Okay, that was a bit of a dream. She was my _ex-girlfriend_, but we both still loved each other. The only reason we had to break up was because her father caught us making out on the hood of his beloved truck, and yes, Jill's shirt was off, which was basically the stupid reason we had been forced to break up. Her father had screamed so loud the cops had to be called, and I had gotten punched straight in the face, breaking my nose and cracking my jaw. My own father had just shook his head when he had found out, and my mother still doesn't know to this day. To be honest, if she did know I'd probably be locked up in a cage being drug across the earth of the road right about now. I was probably going to miss Jill the most. She had been my best friend, my first love-even though we were both still virgins-and of course, we'd shared way too many inside jokes for our own good. Jumping over gates into private parks, partying so hard we almost forgot to go home, listening to hard metal as we head banged, our lips mingling together, my fingers weaving themselves in her golden blond hair. . . .

I sighed once more, trying to forget about Jill, and leaned against the side of my seat, letting the cold, night air blow at my face. I closed my eyes, and I was out, dreaming in seconds.

* * *

Did I dream of a super cool house? No. Did I dream of an awesome beach that looked like it just came out of a magazine? Of course not. Did I dream of my sisters? Hell no! Did I dream of hot Quileute girls? Fuck no, but why couldn't I have?

But I did dream of something I had never dreamt of before.

I dreamt of a _dog_.

Okay, it wasn't really a dog. It had a longer muzzle then a dog, and was a wonderful shade of ash-gray, and larger then any wolf would have normally been, but still small. It kept giving me this strange, wolfish smile that said, _You don't know me, but I'll always know you. _It was oddly disturbing and made spider-like shivers crawl up and down my back in trembles of heat. But the animal was strangely thoughtful and protective, because whenever something would creak with the wind, the creature would turn its lips up in a snarl, showing off milky white teeth, long and canine-like, turn to look at whatever creaked and would give it a death glare. But as soon as the sound would stop, the dog would be back to looking at me and, well, smiling.

We were in the trees, their trunks and pine needles shaking with the wind, the sun beating down from between the dark green treetop cracks, clouds in the distance rumbling and threatening to pour rain on us, the crash of waves close but yet far away, making me wonder where on Earth I was, my bare feet tickled by the soft grassy moss under them.

Wait. Bare feet?

What the hell?

I scanned the area once more-and the wolf, or dog or the animal thing-barked at me, wagged its long gray tail, and bolted into the trees, becoming a blur of color, making me mindless stare as I tried to calculate how fast it was going and why it was going so fast. Frankly, it scared me to see an animal go that fast. But yet, I couldn't move as I stared at the dog's departure.

I wanted to ask where it was going, but then I realized something else had come out of the trees and lunged straight at me.

Black overwhelmed everything, and there was savage snarling and growling and I was being pinned to the ground, something heavy on top of me, and I couldn't get it off; it was pinning my arms and my legs just failed randomly, trying to get whatever it was off of me. My lungs hurt and I couldn't get whatever it was off my chest . . .

* * *

"Gabe! Gabey! Gabriel! Gabester! Gabe-a-rama! Gabriella! Gabe-a-riffic! Gabe-around-the-merry-go-bush!" Liz's voice continued on and on as I could feel a weight on my chest, suffocating me, trying to kill me.

"What the fuck!" I yelped, but not moving, I decided to open one eye to look her straight in the face. I was still groggy, but I could see her idiotic grin plastered on her thin face. Flaming eyes over high cheeks bones, and the mouth of an insane person. Yup, it was Liz. I narrowed the eye that was open.

"Ooh, you said the f word!" Liz crowded.

"And I'm about to say a few more if you don't get off." I knew better then to swear around her; she'd get my skinny Quileute ass sent straight into the new house and up to my room, even though I was now offically an adult.

I hate my life somedays.

"New neighbours, they have food, you're coming to meet them. Mum said," Liz said, ignoring my threat before she flashed another grin at me.

"And you're getting the boot," I said before I managed to free my arms, and I shoved her off of my chest, and she went flying into the driver's seat. She gave me a hard look before she exited the Jeep, scowling and muttering something like, "Stupid brothers. Can't live with them, you can't grind them into a plup."

I snorted and sat up, shaking my head and running my hand through my hair. Someone had the curodsy to sprawl me out across the back seats, and I had any money bet that Anna and Liz had slept in the very back, with a suite case and two sleeping bags. Both Liz and Anna were tiny enough to fit comfortably, so there was no reason for me to feel guilty that had I taken the only spot. I yawned, and rubbed my eyes before I stumbled out of the Jeep like some sort of drunkard.

I was greeted with what I assumed would be my new house. I scanned it up and down and then regreted doing that. It looked small, and its white paint was peeling, the windows were plentiful and the window panes on them were actually kind of nice. Other then that, it was just a plain house with a nice front yard and an old year that looked like it had seen about four hurricanes and had survived every single one of them. It looked a lot like the house we had back in the Yukon, but for some reason this house looked tiny compared to it. The grass was lush and thriving, and the odd dandilion popped out through the grass.

"Hey, Gabe-o-matic, over here!" Liz called, and when I turned to glare at her, she just waved at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, but then took in what I was looking at. There was a circle of white, plastic lawn chairs, and my mom and dad were sitting in two out of them, over flowing plates of food in their laps. Anna was sitting and listening intently to the woman that was talking, well Liz was dancing around, her lawn chair empty. There was a huge Quileute guy, his black hair cropped close to his skull. He was giant, bigger then I was, and way bigger then my buff friend Thomas. The chairs were in front of a yellow house with yellow flowers hanging out of the window boxes. The stairs looked stable, but older, and the lawn was freshly cut. I wandered my way over there, both curious and confused.

My mom looked at me, and smiled. "Emily, Sam, this is my son Gabriel. Gabe, this is Sam and his wife Emily.

The woman, Emily, turned to look at me, exposing the right side of her face, pushing back her raven-black hair behind her shoulder. Her right side of her face was marred with three scars, jagged and livid looking, but it gave her some sort of untamed, wild beauty, like she belonged running around in the forest. I couldn't help but stare at both her beauty and her scars until I decided to shift my gaze to the guy, Sam. He was looking at Emily with a strange fixation that made me wonder what he was staring at. Maybe it was the same thing as me. Maybe it wasn't. But as soon as he caught me staring at Emily, his glare turned sour, and I swear he wanted to rip my throat out of my neck with his bare, huge hands.

"Hey," I said waving politely, managing to get my composure back together.

* * *

**Okay, yes, that was a really stupid place to break it off, but if I didn't, I would have just kept going and going and going and going . . . .**

All righty! Uh, just a heads up, this is after Breaking Dawn, like, the summer after it. Okay? Okay.

I'm gonna go now; gonna try to update my other stories. Ohhhh boy.

Please review! Makes me write more, and the feedback is loved!

Thanks for taking your time to read this! :D

Bai!


	2. Author's Note: I'm Back!

**All I can say is that I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! DX**

**I've been MIA, I know, I know, but before I begin to explain where the freakin' hell I've been and express how sorry I am, I first want to say THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone for every bit of support you guys have been giving me; it has not only been boosting my confidence every single time you guys review or read my stories, but it also gave me enough confidence to start making my writing better than it was. Every bit of me has been basically boosted because you guys have/had been reviewing and reading my stories so much. Like, holy shit, you guys. You people are probably the best I've ever-actually-met. Lol. But anyways, I really just want to say THANK YOU with a big bowl of chocolate and maybe a trophy of some sorts … But of course there's so many of you that that might be a bit hard, so you'll have just get a big Internet hug for the moment. –huggles you all- Really, I am super-duper-muper-excaliuper-thankful that I've had such nice and caring and beautiful reading my stories. Thank you all, really. :3 As I have said before, there are not enough words in the world to explain how much I'm thankful for you all and how much I truly love you all. Not in a creepy way, yeesh XD, but in that way where I want to glomp you all and snuggle you to death. :3**

**Okay, onward …**

**The reason I've been MIA? Well, actually, there are a few reasons, which include a broken computer (First my old, old one, and then my laptop got water spilt on it—THANKS TAMMY e.e—so I now own a REALLY new laptop that is epic in every single way! :D), a bunch of family and friend drama, but the worst reason is that for a while there, I GAVE UP WRITING. I know, stupid, stupid Ally, but lemme just say, that I really just gave up. On my essay's at school, on my stories here (BUT I AM BACK AND GOING TO BE UPDATING AGAIN, SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK THAT I AM ABANDONING THEM. XD Sorry, I love you all, but needed to say that.) and even on my smaller poems that I used to write. I basically just dropped everything. I was having some hard times and stuff with the drama and I wasn't really up to doing the stupid stuff I had been before.**

**But you know who got me back? Not only was it the slap in the face Tammy gave me—She actually slapped me. Straight in the face and yelled at me to get back in the Fanfiction world—but it was a good friend of mine, J.J. We were at her house and she asked that if we could watch the Eclipse movie. So, ya, I said yes, not thinking anything of it. (Again, as I said, I was out of it for the while I was gone.) And when we were watching it, she was talking about how much she hated the fact that Bella was going to end up hurting Jacob or whatever, and I silently handed her my laptop that I had brought with me. I told her to look up the author "RandomDancingHamsters" on here, and when she did, she automatically began reading every single one of my stories. (She's one of the only friend's who doesn't know I'm on this site. :3) After four hours of her reading—and me eating all her Easter chocolate, which I will add here, happy frickin' Easter, guys! :D—she finally looked at me and said, "Who is this person? I've got to email them." And when I asked why she replied, "Because I need to convince them to keep writing. I looked at the last updated thingy and it was such a long time ago. You know, if I knew this person in real life I'd slap them. Why? Because their writing is so well done and they just dropped everything completely and haven't written since. People are going to think that they gave up!" That's when I looked at the review counts and hits and everything for the first time in what, four or five months? Like, holy fugging hell, I was an idiot to stop writing! –facepalm-**

**Thank you, Jurnee Jay. Thank you, J.J., from the bottom of my heart. You and your obsession with the Twilight Saga has sparked up my obsession for the series and my love of writing once more. I know you're going to read this, and I want you to know you are one of the best friend's I've ever had.**

**Again, onward to my next two topics …**

**As I said before, I am NOT giving up on my stories. That is not how I roll. (I roll very fast down a hill, thank you. :3) I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM, for as soon as I'm done typing this Author's note, I am going to re-read all of my stories so I can figure out what the freak I was typing, and then I'm going to type like a mad man to update all of my stories at least once today, maybe more. BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!**

**I know this is getting a little lengthy, so I'm going to shorten up the end so that it won't take up that much room. And I also know I said before that I wouldn't be typing up another author's note … Well, sorry about this one. I had to type it, so that you guys and girls would know what was happening.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING FOR ME. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. You guys are part of my family. My very extended, very wonderful, bestest Internet family. That's the best kind of family to me. :3 :D**

**Thank you, again, and again, I am SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for everything; for not updating, for not even checking, for being an idiot and not writing … I'm sorry. But if you're still here, following my stories, thank you so freaking much. Actually, so fugging much. Thank you.**

**With love, hugs, and lots of writing ideas,**

**Allyson/Ally/RandomDancingHamster/RDH**


	3. First Beach

**Hellooooooo! :3 ^-^**

**Again, as the author's note said before this, I am very sorry that I haven't been here and that I've been MIA for the longest time. I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for that, and I hope you guys can forgive me. :3**

**Alrighty, guys. I know I had only posted one chapter of this story before I basically disappeared off the face of the earth, so I just want to remind you that I am NOT a male and that this will be a bit hard for me to write in the male's POV. But, I'll be trying my best for you guys cause you are my people and I love you all. (Not like a creeper. XD) Also, it may take me awhile to get back into the groove of things, so I'm really sorry if this is a bit of a crappy chapter. The next few will be better, promise!**

**Thank you guys so much for everything you guys have done! The reading, the reviewing, the commenting and everything else that you guys have been doing. You guys are the best, and reviewing and reading makes me extremely happy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please, when you are done reading this, review! They make me write faster, writer better, and update more and more and quicker and quicker. Feedback is loved greatly! XD**

**I think I'm done now. XD I'll let you read now.**

**Onward 'cause I'm done rambling! :3**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez/Pitbull**  
**Kalinka - t.A.T.u  
S&M - Rihanna  
E.T. - Katy Perry/Kayne West  
**

* * *

"Hello, Gabriel," Emily said with a warm smile on her face. "I hope you enjoy La Push. Your mother was telling me that the last time you lived here was when you were two, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, blinking a bit, wondering how in the hell she could be so happy in the morning.

"Well, welcome back then." Emily grinned again, looking to her husband Sam once more, her own gaze awed and locking with his. Complete love and adoration shone in both of their eyes and they seemed like the perfect couple for each other. In a way, it sickened me. It was the way Gillian used to look at me, or the way I used to stare at her.

"Thanks," I said wth a smile of my own.

"Mom, can Gabe take us to the beach soon?" Liz's voice was high and impaitent. "You said Anna and I could go if I made Gabriel get up, and I did." The last part was a whine.

Mom gave her a strange look, a cross between two emotions. "Well, that is what I said, but it would be rude to leave so suddenly, now wouldn't it?"

Dad agreed, nodding his head mutely. Typical Gabriel Senior, I supposed. Always quiet, understanding, and some what gruff.

Emily just smiled at my mother and father. "No, no, that's completely fine. I could understand why the girls could be so antsy to go see the beach. We're neighbours now, and we'll be seeing each other a lot. We have tons of times to get to know them."

"Pleeeeeeeeease mom?" Liz whined, her voice melodic as Anna came to stand beside her sister, her lower lip jutting out just a tad. "Pleaseeee?"

"Sure, but just be back to help unpack, alright?" Mom tried to act as if she were angry, but her glee wasn't hidden well. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were twitching wildly, fighting off the smile. "You've got an hour, Elizabeth."

"Gee, thanks mom," I muttered under my breath. Great. I was now stuck babysitting my younger sisters for an hour when I could be doing something better with my life, like unpacking all my shit, or setting up the television set with my father. Even shopping for new decorations with my mom would be better then having to deal with them for a full sixty minutes. Well, at least it was at the beach. I could get some rays, get used to the water front, _and _I could check out some of the local girls. Maybe even go swimming with a few of them. Even though I still missed Gillian, I don't think it would hurt to see what kind of girls were around La Push, right?

"Thank you mommy!" Liz only called our mother "mommy" when she had gotten exactly what she had wanted ... which was often.

Anna grinned her toothy grin and quickly hugged our parents, well mean while, I huffed a bit, watching as Liz turned to me with an excited grin, grabbing my hand, yanking me away from the new neighbours and closer and closer to the sidewalk. "C'mon, c'mon Gabe!"

"See ya later!" I called, still trying to be polite as Liz began to drag me down the light gray sidewalk, babbling at top speed about how she was going to find the perfect sea shell or pretty rock and bring it back to show our parents that moving to La Push was the best thing they had possibly chosen for us. Anna quietly put in her input, usually getting cut off by her older, louder, more ignorant sister. But, Anna didn't seem to mind. I would have wanted to knock Liz's head off.

The clouds where heavy, dark and looming, but some how the sun's golden rays were able to crack through and shower down sunlight and blissful warmth. The air crisp and fresh, the faint smell of salt and sand lingering in the air, like a whisper of a past to all. Somewhere, in the distance, I could hear birds calling, a song trilling out through the stale air. All I could hear besides that was the slapping of three pairs of sneakers against the concrete and the rare car that decided to pass by, threatening to spit gravel at us from the beaten down road. We walked quickly, mostly to Liz's stupid want to get to the beach absolutely right now, Anna keeping up with us only because she was able to jog. Liz kept a sharp grasp on my hand, dragging me along even though I was eight years older then her, and a hell of a lot stronger then she was. But there was no point in fighting against her; she always won.

Finally we reached the beach. The gravel road seemed to disappear, fading into sand and rocks that was the beach. Cliffs were on either side of the crescent shaped beach, jagged, rocky and ancient-like, fragile looking, yet mystical in the bright sun that shone down, dark, shadowed trees swaying in the never-ending wind that settled upon the cliffs. The light waves crashing against the shore, blue-gray in color, looking as cold as artic waters, rough and clashing. Tourists and some others-with russet skin, just like mine-were lingering around on the sandy shore, wandering almost aimlessly.

As soon as Liz caught sight of the water and tumbling tide, and quickly dropped my hand, almost forgetting that I was there, and launched herself toward the water's edge. I grabbed her shirt sleeve, causing her to stumble and look up at me with a deadly glare.

"Stay out of the water. And stay in sight, you hear me? Mom and Dad will kill me if either of you get even the slightest scratch on you." I hissed out the threat.

"Yeah, yeah." Liz rolled her eyes and continued. "C'mon Annie! Let's go find some shells!" she sang innocently before tearing out of my tight grasp. She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged a solitary-looking Anna with her.

"Finally," I muttered to myself, watching as both of them went farther down the crescent, pushing their way through some of the groups of people, going to the very edge, the one without any of the large pine trees, and began to shift through the sand, looking carefully at anything and everything.

My eyes glanced over most of the other people now, picking out females. If I was going to get to know some of them, may as well start now. I scanned, watching as a small group-of three-walking over my way, all in bikinis, staring at my chest. The one that walked in the middle was a blond, hair down to her waist, the second on the left was a brunette, and the third also had blond hair, but was more of a bleached out color. I happily noted that they were also looking at my arms. Aha, my muscles is what they were fixated with. Even though I was lanky and slim, I still had a muscular build.

"Hey there," the first one, the one strutting in the middle, the honey-golden blond, a yellow bikini barely covering what it should, said in a sexy tone.

The two on either side of her, one dressed in a blue bikini-the brunette-and the other in a pink and black striped one-the bleach blond-nodded and giggled.

"Ladies," I said, nodding back.

"What brings you here? I haven't seen you here before," the first one, the leader, asked, coming to stand only inches away from my body frame, a slinky smile placed on her face. Her two friends stopped and giggled once more, whispering in each other's ears.

"I'm new," I replied automatically, a slow smile crossing my lips.

"Well, we could always ... give you a tour. We're from Forks, so we come here _all _the time." She placed a hand on my chest, blue eyes sparkling. "My name is Tara, and my friends are May and Emma."

This was going well. Better then I had first thought. Maybe La Push wasn't going to be all that bad.

But then, my eyes left the girls for just a second, glancing away to a sullen-looking figure that was in the distance, slowly focusing on it without my own knowledge. It was female, with russet skin resembling silk in the sunlight, obsidian hair as dark and as soft-looking as a raven's wing, short and cropped, spiky looking in the back, with longer bangs in the front. Her _body _was amazing, better then Tara and her friends that happened to be drooling all over me right now. I could help but stare; the other girl's body was lithe and lean, but curvy and supple. I could feel my own jaw relax just a tad, trying to drop. She was so beautiful, wildly inhuman, almost uncanny. So uncanny that I just had to find out who the hell she was.

I was captivated.

"Who _is _she?" I couldn't help but ask, my lips forming the words before I could stop them.

"Oh, her? She's Quileute. We don't hang out with them much; the Quileute girls like to keep to themselves," Tara murmured, leaning closer to me.

"I'm Quileute," I said absently, moving away from Tara's body and hand, letting it slip from my chest, stepping in the direction of the strange Quileute girl. "I'll see you some other time. Nice meeting you ..."

And I was gone. Walking toward the other girl, the Quileute, who had caught my eye since it had slipped from the Forks' girls. I couldn't almost control my legs as they pushed me forward, stepping lightly across the sand and rocks, a burst of salty wind tumbling through my hair and brushing against my skin. Even as I continued, all sounds seemed to drown out; Tara calling out for me, the crashing, serene sound of the waves against the shore, the gulls that screamed from above.

I came a few feet away from the girl now, stopping only to see if she had seen me coming. No. She had kept her eyes locked on the rolling waves, almost stubbornly trying to keep her attention away from me.

"Hey," I said, my voice softer then it had been when I had been chatting before.

She looked at me, and that's when I got lost in her eyes.

* * *

**There you have ittt! Yayyy!**

**Took me awhile to type this one up, so feedback and reviews are greatly loved! C'monnnn, you know you wanna push the button. )**

**Thank you all so much for readinggg! It really makes my day when I see that you all are reading my stories!**

**Byeeeeee! :3**


	4. Leah

**Heyy guys and gals! ^^**

**OMG, kay, first off, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATEDDD! There was a very logical explaination-finals were coming up and of course, I had to spend every waking moment craming and studying for those seven tests. (In which, I think I've past all of them, I hope. XD) Also, my life has become living hell because of that (and a few other reasons that are too time-consuming to mention here.) So, I am sorry for the lack of updates, and they will now become plentiful and regular because I am out of school. YAY! :3 Thank you guys so much! Loveeeee you guys! -hugs- (This is so short keeping in compliance of my new "really-short-introductions". GAWD THIS IS REALLY HARD. XD) In which case, I have to laugh, because you readers (unless you read my other stories as well) are lucky because you haven't seen how much I can REALLY ramble! XD**

**Second, I just want to say thanks you guys! This is only two chapters long yet I already have 16 reviews! You guys are really the best, and thank you all so much for your reviews and support! Love you guysss! (Not in a creepy way. XD)**

**Well, I'll get going know so you can read the chapterrrrr. :3**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Let's Play - Kristina Maria  
Jumpstart - These Kids Wear Crowns **

* * *

Her eyes were like ... like pools of chocolate, a mixture of a light sandy color and a deep, almost obsidian. Reflecting the dim sunlight that had decided to crack through the clouds, almost like a kaleidoscope of different shades of brown and black. I couldn't help but stare, completely dazed by the untamed beauty of them. Suddenly reminding me of that strange dog thing that had been in a dream only a day before. A strange, churning feeling swelled in my stomach, and I swear I could hear the freakin' alleluia chorusing in the background. It was like I was meeting an angel for the first time, or, maybe even a guardian angel.

The strange thing was, she was returning my awed stare. Her eyes locked on mine as if her life depended on it. As if I were her sun, her moon, her world. Adoration and love pouring from that gaze like a waterfall. As if she would forever love me, no matter what happened.

Her face had been taunt and angry looking, but its slim figure soon had relaxed when she had gazed into my eyes, and now, I felt my eyes scanning down to her lips, which were a perfect, double curve. Full and soft looking. She looked as if-

What the fuck was I thinking? Had someone drugged me when I wasn't looking or something? I sounded like I was reading out of a romance novel!

"Hi." Her voice was sweet, yet had some sort of ... power behind it. It had a sharp edge to it, but it still rivalled the grace of church bells.

Damn it! I hadn't thought of _anything _to talk about before I had strolled up to her. Uh, uh, c'mon ... Gabriel, think of something_! Anything_! Even as I went through everything in my mind, I couldn't think of one single thing that sounded smart or cool to say to her. All I could think of was corny pick up lines from movies, or things I had heard some of my friends say to get girls to go with them to parties or such. I was drawing up a blank, and as a look of confusion crossed her slim, elegant face, I picked out the first thing that came to mind. Anything would work at this point

"So ... nice weather, huh?"

_Anything but that!_

Her eyes shifted from mine finally, and they landed back on the smashing waves. "Yeah. Really nice weather. Beach weather, don't you think?" She glanced back at me, then back to the gray-blue waves, silently inviting me to watch with her. I shifted my body, and tried to keep my wandering eyes on the waves, and not on her.

I laughed a bit, thanking the heavens that she had said something back to my horrid conversation starter. "My sister would have dragged me out even if it had been storming out." Speaking of which, I had lost sight of the munchkins, but I didn't mind; Liz had a large enough mouth that if something had happened, everyone on that beach would hear her shrieking at the top of her iron lungs.

"You have a sister?"

"Two. I'd trade both of them for a bicycle."

That made her laugh a bit, but her laugh was sharp, and unnatural. "I have an annoying as hell brother. I'd trade him for two sisters any day."

"Ah, I beg to differ. Especially if your sisters are mine."

"Are they that annoying?" She shifted on her feet, burrying her bare feet deeper in the sand, as if to plant herself there.

"Anna's pretty good. I like her more then Liz. Liz is ... a maniac," I replied.

"Really?" she asked, almost in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. One time, she woke me up at five o'clock in the morning by throwing a chair at my bedroom door." I shuddered, remembering that morning well. My door had been busted off the hinges, and the paint was so chipped off that I had been bedroom doorless ever since.

She laughed again, and I couldn't help but smile. "She sounds ... charming."

"Very."

This conversation was going completely not how I had not wanted it to go, but at least we were talking. At least I was going to get a chance to learn her name and such. Maybe score myself a date sooner or later. This was the first, and only time, talking about my sisters would come in handy.

"I'm Leah Clearwater," she said, turning so that she could face me and hold out her delicate hand.

"Gabriel Anderson," I answered, taking her hand in mine and giving it a gentle shake.

"You're new, right?" Leah asked me, raising an eyebrow.

A gust of salty ocean air swirled around us, and I inhaled its scent, as I replied, "Is it that obvious?" I laughed. "You're the second person who's said that."

"La Push is a pretty small place. Same with Forks, which is north from here. We notice when someone new is roaming around," Leah supplied for me, smiling a bit. But something about her smile ... it was small, and not quite ... right.

"I've lived here before, but no one would remember me," I said with a chuckle. "I was two when we moved."

"Were you born here?" Leah asked me, sudden interest spiking in her voice.

"Mhmm. We had to move because of my father's work, but since he got a job in Seattle, we decided to move back here. My mother also thinks that, 'We need to get in touch with our Quileute heritage.'" I said with another giant smile.

"Well, maybe some day you can come to a bonfire with me or something. We tell stories and tell some of our tribe's legends. It's pretty cool, and you can get away from your sisters for a night," Leah giggled with a true, non-edgy smile.

"Yeah that'd be-" I started, but my voice was cut off.

_"Gabeeeeeee_. I'm bored now. Let's go back home." Liz's annoying voice rang in my ears, and my eye twitched a bit. She was way on the other side of the crescent-shaped beach, but I could still hear her annoying voice as if she were right beside me.

"Speak of the devil," Leah laughed.

"Yeah. Um, hey, can I have your number?" The question bubbled out of my lips before I could say anything else.

Leah smiled at me, and murmured, "Sure." Then, she recited the number three times for me so I would remember correctly. Once I was sure I had then number memorized, we said our goodbyes, and parted ways.

I couldn't keep the loon-like grin off my face.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**All right, all right. I know, it sucks. BUT, it is so hard writing in a male's POV when I'm a girl! Gawd, I'm like, "WHAT THE HELL WOULD A MALE SAY?" So, this chapter was made with the help of my new BFF Bear, who gave me his male perpective. Thank you, Bear! Also, I know, not the best conversation in the world, but it was the only thing I could think of because I've never actually had many conversations with males before. XD LOL.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Review, please! Helps me write more!**

**Byeee! ^^**


End file.
